


队长队副的常见逻辑

by Alravia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: 从某种常见的逻辑角度而言，在足球的世界里，一个队的队长和队副如果不是挚友那就是恋人。然而，我和我所在队的队长是个特例。
Relationships: Mikel Arteta/Thomas Vermaelen, Per Mertesacker/Laurent Koscielny, Robin Van Persie/Thomas Vermaelen, Robin van Persiev/Mikel Arteta, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 3





	队长队副的常见逻辑

**Author's Note:**

> CP：维尔马伦x阿尔特塔，涉及范佩西（佩塔、佩药）。  
> 打酱油：隆包、M4K6（隐藏）。  
> 清水HE，一发完结。涉及前男友等情节，CP洁癖请慎入。  
> 全文阿尔特塔第一视角，与真人无关。接受无能欢迎及时右上角点叉。  
> 这对冷得不能再冷的近似于拉郎的配对，我深刻怀疑除了我不会有人写。

**Chapter 01**

从某种常见的逻辑角度而言，在足球的世界里，一个队的队长和队副如果不是挚友那就是恋人。然而，我和我所在队的队长是个特例。  
每当我对此感到苦恼时，哈维（阿隆索）就说我应该买几条鱼回来。我不会问他为什么，因为我知道自己脑子确实进水了。说真的，除了我还会有人在意这么无聊的细节吗？  
就在我又一次对着比赛录像走神时，刚和杰拉德通完电话的哈维拍拍我的肩膀，摇头叹息到：“史蒂文到伦敦了，看来今晚你又得一个人吃晚饭了。”

你走！我才不需要你这种以看朋友的名义来和爱人约会的发小！

驱车到超市，原本是打算买点海鲜烩面的食材和水果就回家的……只要我没在一堆葡萄前遇见帽兜下带着口罩的托马斯。  
要是有人不知道的话，我在这里可以向你们说明一下：我叫米克尔·阿尔特塔，是个足球运动员；我所在队的队长叫托马斯·维尔马伦，我们都在伦敦阿森纳俱乐部踢球。看到这里你们可能觉得没什么，但问题在于，我就是开头那段语境里的队副。  
我和托马斯既不是恋人也不是密友，我们的关系比较尴尬，是情敌。更尴尬的是，这事是我在我们俩都喜欢的那个人离开时才发现的，这导致我一度思索关于我把我们的关系定义为情敌到底对不对。不久之后托马斯由队副升为了队长，而我变成了队副。  
那时的我觉得现实像个变魔术的小丑，他用所有人都无法识破的戏法把那个人变去了曼彻斯特，然后把托马斯和我推到舞台中央，笑看我俩咽下周围所有人的无奈和自嘲。  
要是我能预见后来发生的事，我一定要把小丑的比喻换成魔鬼，一个以折磨所有人为乐的魔鬼。

托马斯依旧穿着灰色的外套，他在停车场和那个人争吵时就穿的这件衣服。我之所以记得这么清楚是因为就在那次争吵中，我发现托马斯也喜欢他。  
那个曾经在酋长球场肩扛炮旗所向披靡的男人，临走前留下的只有更衣室里的缄默和私下里一个又一个决裂性质的争吵。虽然我不是其中的一份子，但我也没在撞见的时刻出面阻止。说到底，我不是没有怒火，只是我选择了观望，不然那些刺痛人心的话语都将在我这里变成粗暴的拳头。而托马斯和之前去理论的几个人都不一样，他的质问从起初的淡漠逐渐加深，到最后演变成一次殴打。  
是的，殴打。那个人始终没有还手，最后托马斯留下了一句话离开的。  
我能听出是荷兰语，回去查了查，我发现记下的发音是回来的意思。应该不是要那个人回来，于是据我推测最合理的应该是：你别再回来了 之类的。  
从那之后，原本和托马斯没什么交情的我开始留意起他来，后来同为队长我们在一起的时间也越发多了，我开始习惯叫他托马斯而不是维尔马伦。其实只需要几天的时间便足够一个人发现托马斯身上的优点：坚韧、执着。这下我明白劳伦特（科斯切尔尼）为什么一直注视着他眼里容不下别人了。科斯这个孩子本就沉默，但他的沉默多少透着一股带有自卑色彩的勤恳；而托马斯的沉默给人的感觉既稳重又可靠，同时还极具侵略性叫人无法忽视。看来跟在劳伦特后面动作迟缓的佩尔（默特萨克）打得将是一场持久战。

托马斯皱着眉头，显然对我出现在这里感到意外，似乎还有些不满。  
我推车绕到他那边，指着购物车里的东西说：“晚饭。你也是？”  
托马斯的绿眼睛失神了一会，接着闷闷地说：“不，我只是……”后面说了什么我听不清，他的口气更像是在自言自语。我不禁叹出一口气，不知哪根筋没搭对问他：“过来一起吃吗？”  
这次比利时人的神情终于不再显得那样遥远，他怔怔地看着我脑袋微倾，“为什么？”  
“就当是一次队长队副心得交流会吧！”我试图露出一个友好的笑容，接着伸出手去拍托马斯的后背，他虽然还是一副不是很理解的样子却也没拒绝。  
我清楚，要是我说咱们一起吃个饭顺便聊聊那个人，他死也不会答应。

**Chapter 02**

家里果然没人。哈维那家伙只要一和杰拉德出去，基本就不会再回来和我碰面而是直接飞回马德里了。不过在我钻进厨房忙活晚饭时，托马斯指尖粘着一张便条走过来问我：“阿隆索之前在你这里？”湿手在围裙上蹭蹭，我一边出声应下一边读上面的字：米克尔，我刚才回来取走了文件和机票，明天直接回去。 - 爱你的哈维。  
我在内心对落款狠狠吐了个槽，你爱的是你家杰拉德！我算什么？愤愤地把纸揉成一团扔掉，回身发现托马斯正盯着我看，欲言又止。  
我问他：“你怎么了？”  
“你们……”托马斯显然是想让我把话接下去。  
“噢，我和哈维一直这样，老朋友了。你去客厅坐，要咖啡还是果汁？”  
“水。”  
“好，先过去等我一下。”我知道他还有话想问，可饭前不是适合谈话的时间。  
我把水递给他，他和我说：“米克尔，你家很好，我喜欢这种风格。”我嘴上说着：“谢谢，有机会我也想去你家看看。”心里却在想：哪有什么风格，不过是按老家的样子装修的。  
没想到托马斯竟然一脸正经的说：“我家就算了，跟我一样一团糟。”  
我对他眨眼，“大不了我叫上桑蒂一起帮你收拾。”托马斯低头喝水，假装什么也没听见。  
当时我想，这样就很好。

**Chapter 03**

我不知道那个人也喜欢吃海鲜烩面。  
说起来，我的确不像托马斯一样对那个人的一切都了解得那样多。  
我所知道的那个人，是围绕绿茵场而存在的。默契的配合，美妙的进球，疯狂的庆祝……和许许多多的球队每周都在上演的老套情节一样。我之所以把这种看似寻常又有些失常的情感归结于喜欢，现在想想，或许是因为我从未感受过那么多又那样强烈的喜悦，以至于我与生俱来的源于西班牙人热情的天性在不经意间化成无数个吻落在那个人的脸颊。那场比赛对那个人来说难忘的是帽子戏法，而对我来说难忘的是我发现了自己的感情。  
那份类似于依赖的好感，体会起来别扭却又理所当然。

但托马斯不是。我猜他从阿贾克斯时期开始，那次冲突之后就已经在追逐那个人了。像个孩童追逐繁星那般，到最后却发现这是一颗亮到刺痛双眼的星。  
从阿姆斯特丹到伦敦，从荷兰语到英语，托马斯跟在那个人的身后，以自己的方式走遍那个人来时的路，直到彻底失去他。  
所以托马斯是个可敬又可畏的情敌。很奇怪，我居然对一个应该反感的人产生了正面的情绪。每当我看见托马斯，便觉得自己那份矫情不值一提。

“米克尔，我看一会电视。”  
“哦，好！遥控器在沙发的夹缝里。”  
托马斯不敢让自己在别人的家里静下来，换成我也一样。  
把料倒进锅里的时候我在想，我到底是在通过观察托马斯来疗伤，还是越来越多的被他吸引？滤过几次泡沫，熄火，盛好。看着蒸腾的热气我突然觉得不是一个人吃饭的感觉真不赖。

托马斯一开始还显得比较拘谨，后来完全暴露出很久没好好吃饭的样子。好在我不清楚他饭量的大小，特意多做了一些。这样的情形，当然没有正经谈话可以发生。  
我打量他问：“你昨天吃过饭吗？”  
托马斯停下动作，咽下嘴里的东西才开口：“水……”于是我又给他倒水，尽管我提醒过他我泡了茶。喝完之后，他看着盘子里的余面说：“没。”  
我笑了，“你一直这样吗？饿的时候去超市对着食物发呆？”托马斯也被我这句话逗笑了，他的笑容很浅，让人觉得舒服。“我只是出来散步，结果发现穿少了，随便找个地方呆着而已。”托马斯的眼里没有躲闪，深绿色的湖水依然毫无波动。那里以前变换过极光般的神秘，带着不为人知的悸动和精灵一样的生气，而现在寂静得可怕。  
他说的是实话，毕竟该藏匿的内容他都巧妙的避开了。  
我想了想，还是不要太心急，“如果不是碰巧遇见我，你是不是打算今天也不吃了？”  
托马斯停顿几秒说：“我没想过。”我对这个回答一点都不感到意外。

我从冰箱拿出些甜点，自己挑了原味的吃起来。托马斯还在和烩面作斗争，摆在他眼前的还有三个口味的布丁。留托马斯一个人在餐桌的我窝进客厅的沙发，手贱地播台到天空体育，正赶上曼联队上周比赛的集锦。我远远望见托马斯的身影在听到那个名字时僵住了。  
这便是了，阿森纳队长队副的心结所在。

**Chapter 04**

托马斯帮我刷了碗。换成任何一个人，在他那种语气下都不会拒绝他的命令哦不……请求。  
我们聊了一些不同领域的话题，音乐、建筑甚至是法律，但还是在聊阿森纳的现状时他显得比较在状态。我深刻怀疑如果托马斯离开了足球，是否还会像现在这样挣扎着在痛苦中活下去。

那我呢？我又过得如何？答案很明显，起码比托马斯好太多。

在他起身准备走之前，我问他：“如果罗宾还在，今天讨论这些问题的会不会是你们？”我是指阿森纳近期的伤病和更衣室氛围低迷。我以为他会斩钉截铁地说不会，但他却说：“或许吧，但已经没有意义了不是吗？”托马斯说这句话时目光直直看进我的眼里，像要把我的心事全部洞穿。  
我吞咽一下口水，试探性地问：“这样下去不是办法，如果你不介意，可以到我家来蹭饭。”托马斯的表情变得非常难看，我连忙说：“我没别的意思，反正我一个人也得做饭，你可以帮我刷碗或者买菜抵饭钱，就像今天。”托马斯犹豫许久，转身背对我点头。

之后的半个赛季，托马斯经常到我家来，多的时候一天四次，少的时候起码也有一趟。  
我猜与其一个人闷在家里胡思乱想，不如和某个人待在一起来得有益。  
有时赶上非训练日，他中午就会来吃饭，然后我们一起在阳台看书，困了就在躺椅一觉睡到晚上，听着淅淅沥沥的雨声，盖着红色或白色的毯子。  
偶尔听到几声微弱又低沉的呼唤，我会假装自己还没睡醒。

起初的一个月里，托马斯常常会走神。  
托马斯的肤色总是近似于病态的苍白，尤其当他去楼顶帮我晒被单时，那场景一度让我觉得自己身处医院花园。我问他是不是有什么特殊的缘故，托马斯却只是淡淡地说他家族的人看起来都一副时日无多的样子。见鬼的，谁会用这种比喻。

托马斯后来逐渐变得清醒，不再总是僵着一张脸。某天晚饭过后，我们一起在家看了《你逃我也逃》，一部黑白的德国喜剧片。托马斯的头在电影的后半程倚上了沙发边角，接着一直睡到我将他扔到床上。拖出被子去隔壁屋之前，我借着昏黄的床头灯盯了托马斯许久。  
他只有在这种时刻才看起来像个普通人，没有那个人存在过的阴翳，放松的肩膀也使他不再像个压力倍增的队长。他在此刻看起来毫不设防，可眉宇间的不安依然纠成两道小小的褶皱并随着梦境不断加深。我把被子往脚边一扔爬上床俯身看他，然后像着魔了一样，竟轻吻了托马斯的眉心。我承认这很不公平，明明被占了便宜的是他，可在暗处对此不断发表意见的却是我。只能怪他睡得太沉，而我又突然同情心泛滥。  
等到心脏跳动的声音随着血液充斥了我的耳朵以后，我才想起我一点都没考虑过被发现的话该怎么办。好在托马斯没被我变态的举动吵醒，反而呼吸平缓下来还舒展了眉头。  
那晚我睡的心安理得，并为自己也能给托马斯带去平静而感到小有成就。在那个人离开之后，我头一次一夜无梦。

接着我能够读懂托马斯微弱的面部表情了，起码他一半以上的沉默无言我都知道他在想什么。有次训练完在餐厅，托马斯吃着吃着突然停下动作往我身后看，我顺着他的视线回头，看到劳伦特正低头喝汤，佩尔在一旁口若悬河的说个不停。  
我冲托马斯挑眉，他点点头，我低声说：“就是你想的那样。”  
托马斯还是一脸「今天下午继续加练」的坚决，然而我却能判断出他对此挺赞成的，大概是因为我觉得刚才似乎有一个瞬间，他嘴角上扬。不知道是不是幻觉，但我十分笃定。

再后来，托马斯渐渐愿意和我说起关于他的私事了。比如他很怀念卡佩伦华夫饼的味道，再比如隔壁托特纳姆队的维尔通亨其实是他特别好的朋友之一。至于他喜欢吃香草布丁，从他第一次来我就知道了。只要他不因为巧克力味的和我抢，他喜欢什么都好。

十月末科尔尼训练场边的那棵大树叶子变黄的时候，温格在总结会上提到我们俩的工作做得不错，托马斯带着小小的笑容说是大家一起努力的缘故。那只是一个因素，我认为最重要的在于我们的分工合作变得更加有序且默契。简单来讲，就是他严厉一些我宽松一点，和队友们一起踢出阿森纳该有的不服输的样子。  
我相信还是有不少人怀念曾经能以一己之力力挽狂澜的那个人，但现在人们都在讨论阿森纳有一位出色的带刀后卫叫维尔马伦，就像他们之前从没注意到队里还有这么一个人，就像人人看上去都忘记了上一任队长是谁和关于他的旧事。

逃避现实的，不止我和托马斯，还有与阿森纳相关的每一个人。

我几乎没再去碰那块心病，毕竟如果要提，我的结痂也会被一并揭开。既然总会有和曼联比赛的时刻，那我又为什么不让生活多安静两天？当某一个夜晚我想通这事时，我突然被自己的自私惊得睡意全无。  
若是换作以前，我只会逼迫自己接受那个人离开的事实，然后独自沉浸在巨大的失落里。  
可现在，我所有的念头都是托马斯。托马斯对此会有什么反应，托马斯有多么不想听我在一旁指手画脚，托马斯可以更多一天的待在我这里吗？哪怕一句话也不说。  
我从一开始对那个人抱着什么样的感情，对托马斯又怀有什么样的想法。如果对那个人的喜欢都是一种错觉，我又怎么确定此刻对托马斯的不由自主是真的在乎呢？  
会不会从始至终我都在逃避，逃避我其实根本不爱任何人只是不想一个人的事实。

**Chapter 05**

舔舐伤口的安谧日子没过多久，恶魔便急不可待地拿着他撰好的剧本吞掉小丑，登台亮相。  
现实戏剧的第一幕是托马斯给罗宾送去乌龙助攻，逐渐坐稳替补的板凳，再无回天之力。  
操蛋的第二幕是当我费心尽力把托马斯从懊恼中唤醒后，他在卧室发现了我和罗宾的合照。  
至于尾幕，是托马斯被迫一直在等待的终曲——转会。  
如果要我叙述它们，我相信我可以倒背如流。

首先乌龙助攻事件无论对托马斯还是对我而言，打击都是毁灭性的。  
托马斯一直尝试建立的伪装毁于一旦不说，他还在温格心中彻底深种下日后需要离队的种子。从那之后，他反反复复的伤病是加速种子发芽的肥料，日渐消沉的态度也成了对替补甚至是离队的变相默许。我本应该把他从罪恶感的泥潭里拉出来，可我却犯下致命的愚蠢将这个过程耽误了好几天。

半年多的相处是会对人产生影响的。在乌龙助攻事件发生后的一周里，我全然无视了之前所做的一切努力和设想。我只觉得这事像一个巴掌，狠狠扇在我自作多情的脸上，像一个我理该承受的报应。自嘲和愤怒完全支配掉我的理智，负面情绪促使我像托马斯一样在平时把自己关在家里不吃不喝，除了训练和比赛，仿佛什么都与己无关。  
整日浑浑噩噩到连哈维的电话都没接到，最后被直飞过来的他骂醒。

哈维不愧是我最好的朋友，为了让我振作起来，不惜把当年他离开利物浦的那段往事里最刺痛人心的地方说给我听，尽管我已经在酒吧里听喝醉的他唠叨过无数次了。  
但他这一次的现身说法确实管用，如果说哈维连杰拉德近似于把他推开的举动都能原谅，那么以我现在的立场，我又有什么资格自暴自弃呢？  
恍然大悟后我做的第一件事，就是把托马斯从乱糟糟的被窝里拖出来，跟他重申那不是他一个人的错误。啊对了，从那时起，我可以重新说出罗宾这个名字了，而不是用那个人作为指代。

我向托马斯坦白说我知道他喜欢罗宾，那时距离客场对阵曼联的比赛已有十二天了。  
那天我提着保温桶到他家给他送饭，怎么喊托马斯也没人回我。我跑遍他家所有房间，最后冲进浴室才找到他，松了好大一口气。基本每周都会在俱乐部看到他洗澡的我，居然在撞见对方赤裸身躯的一瞬间支支吾吾说不清话。尴尬地解释完迅速关上门以后，我才注意到室内一点水雾都没有，反应过来的我被气得要死，强行把他从冷水池里捞出来擦干净丢进客厅椅子里，顺手把壁炉开到最高温心想烤死他算了。  
微微哆嗦的托马斯低垂眼睑看向温暖的炉火，徒劳地解释道：“我只是太热了。”  
我只是笑，“对，你是热昏头了。就像07年夏天在阿姆斯特丹，你也曾热昏头挑衅罗宾一样。”和我想的一样，他果然露出一副极不耐烦的「你怎么敢」的表情。  
我也表现出我强烈的不满，“别这么看我，你以为一切都过去了？从来都没人忘记过！特别是你，你把自己活成他的样子，在阿森纳随处可见的回避中像个固执的稻草人，落满一身聒噪的乌鸦。”  
托马斯把头上的毛巾摔到我脸上，怒火中烧，“你懂什么？”  
我把毛巾死死攥在手里，抬起下巴正视他说：“不要以为喜欢他是你一个人的事！无论如何，你现在才是阿森纳的队长。一负两平，你瞧瞧十一月都踢成什么样了？”  
“你在怪我？曼联那场输球是我的责任没错，但沙尔克和富勒姆的平局绝不仅仅是我一个人的……”我上去就是一拳，打完自己也愣住了。  
“维尔马伦，你也开始学会推卸责任了是吗？”托马斯没继续反驳，我看得出，他正竭力闭紧他苍白的嘴巴。  
温度均衡器发出滴滴声，警示屋内的人该把壁炉的火关小。我错开面前的托马斯过去调，拧到一半时听见他在我身后说：“对不起，米克尔。”  
我伸手拍上他比我稍矮一点点的肩膀，语气诚恳地说：“是我先冲动的，抱歉。但我真的不能容忍你把那句话说完。”哪有把问题都怪到队员头上去的队长。  
“你……”  
我知道他想问什么，“罗宾走之前，你们打起来那次我看到了。”托马斯看起来十分不安。“除了我没人知道你那次受伤是因为打架。以及……我不是故意要偷听你们讲话的，我那天……”托马斯挥手叫我不用再说下去了，他不介意。  
那天托马斯问了我几个问题，都是关于他和罗宾的。我的每一个回答都是真诚不带一丝谎言的，同时越发觉得他向我敞开了心扉，哪怕只是一道缝隙般的大小。但我却对自己的过去只字未提。  
我只是不想再添麻烦，却没想到隐瞒反倒成了最大的麻烦。

**Chapter 06**

我猜恶魔们的逆反心理一定特别强，不然怎么会挑圣诞节这样的日子向人发难。

恶魔戏剧的第二幕正逢节礼赛前后，托马斯因为密集的赛程直接住进我家。自从十一月大吵过一架之后，托马斯经常留宿我家。为此哈维近期到英格兰都不来看我而是直接飞去利物浦了，我打电话过去骂他重色轻友，他倒笑嘻嘻地说等我的好消息。  
当时望着窗外湿冷的冬雨，我就在想：能有什么好消息。

我还记得那天是12年的最后一天，前一晚我们还7:3大胜赢下和纽卡斯尔的比赛。托马斯赛后在停车场和我说，第二天会给我一个惊喜。  
就是因为这个惊喜，他在窗帘后发现了不知何时掉下去的相框，里面是我和罗宾庆祝的场面。我试图向他解释，他却把手里的东西扔进纸筒里说：“你知道吗？就在前几天，咱们队的一个队员不要尊严地强迫我接受他的心意，我给了他一个耳光。阿尔特塔，你想成为第二个吗？”  
然后我能做的就只剩下眼睁睁地看他摔门而去。

无论真相是我因为罗宾接近他还是我真的喜欢他，两者在本质上对托马斯而言都是相近的。他把他的软肋和信任都暴露给我，却发现我是一只潜伏在他身边且另有所图的狐狸。托马斯此刻最不需要的就是强加于身的情感绑架。  
大门关上以后，我搂过纸篓里的袋子一看，里面装着两块看起来很糟的华夫饼。  
我猜是托马斯亲手做的。

之后，托马斯不再过来我这里，我也没去找他。  
这事不像闹误会，把话说清楚就能解决。托马斯的离开意味着两种可能：一是他无法原谅我因为罗宾而接近他欺骗他，至于二……他在抗拒我的感情，就跟他果断拒绝了另外一位一样。  
如你们所见，如果真是这样那这个难题就无解了。于是我只好不断拼命安慰自己：情况并没有想象的那么糟糕。

好在我们还能在训练和比赛时碰面，还可以因为公事说上几句话。  
我怀着忐忑不安又侥幸不已的心理，等到了英伦三岛春暖花开，然后发现托马斯搬家了。  
接下来的一年，托马斯不断伤病，我经常代替他作为场上队长，佩尔成了队副。有一次无意间听见佩尔和卢卡什（法比安斯基）聊到以前的事，我才知道那个惹怒了托马斯被打耳光的人竟是劳伦特，怪不得那次滑雪还没结束托马斯、劳伦特还有佩尔就都以生病为由先回去了。

我不再像以前一样经常去找托马斯在他面前自言自语，也不再在比赛结束后留在更衣室里等他一起回家吃饭。我现在常做的，是在科尔尼训练时快速吃完午饭，跑去青年队和一线队都不常去的那片区域，远远地看托马斯一遍又一遍做室外康复训练。  
我想不久以后我也会像他一样，反复受伤。但此刻我仍为托马斯感到不平：他比我年轻，却因为无法根治的顽疾比别人多承受好几倍的煎熬。

**Chapter 07**

一年过去得很快。  
我把托马斯以前过来看书时盖过的毯子铺在床上，我把托马斯以前说起过的歌下到手机里睡前放着听，于是每一个夜晚我都睡得无比踏实。我们有时会因为工作的缘故一起出席活动，年末的几个月，托马斯会主动来和我聊天，聊起很多很多个无关痛痒的话题。  
我和托马斯缓和的关系在进入到14年后不减反增，我隐隐觉得某件注定要发生的事可能就要在这个夏天成真。果不其然，转会的流言越传越真，7月他和罗宾一起度假的新闻也闹得沸沸扬扬，只是最终，托马斯没能如愿去成曼彻斯特而是要远渡巴塞罗那。

佩尔去跟温格提议由他和我出面代表球队送老队长去机场，获得了许可。直到当天我才明白佩尔多此一举的意思，他怕我碍于面子不好意思去送托马斯，于是搬出了公事公办的那一套接着自己跑路。  
我很庆幸托马斯离开伦敦时穿的是一套黑色带有绿条纹的运动服。要还是那件灰色的帽衫，我真的会一辈子不再和他说话。  
原本以为有佩尔在，自己只要听他俩聊就可以了，德国人从来不会让气氛冷着，他总能把每个人的情绪都调动得很好。无奈现在只剩下我和托马斯，一时之间竟不知从何谈起。

机场巨大的玻璃窗外，翻卷着层层密云，仿佛在和日光结伴而舞，引得不少行人驻足围观。站在我面前的托马斯，变得和那些云、光一样难以琢磨。

“米克尔，其实我不想离开伦敦。”  
我点头。  
“米克尔，其实我跟温格要求过去曼彻斯特，可是他拒绝我了。”  
我还是点头。  
“米克尔，其实我很想再吃一次你做的饭，或许以后欧冠我可以再去你家坐坐？”  
我点头说：“当然可以。”  
……  
托马斯反复拉伸他的行李杆，而我只是在一旁看他。阿森纳的前队长看起来不再像以前那样阴郁，虽然他的嘴唇还是毫无血色。后来站台通知登机了，托马斯再次开口：“米克尔，我要走了，你没有话想对我说吗？”  
我皱起眉头看他，如同几年前他在超市里看着我那样，不懂对方是什么意思。  
托马斯说：“你从未给过我一个解释，哪怕在我情绪正常之后。”  
我压压帽檐，低声说：“托马斯，我阿尔特塔从不会把时间浪费在无聊的人身上，更不会随便做饭给人吃。人们都说杰拉德有阿隆索，特里有兰帕德，虽然没有人说维尔马伦有阿尔特塔，但我希望能从你口中听到。”  
托马斯低垂的眼眸里流动着一汪湖水绿，日光下满是温柔。我话音一落，他随即抬起头来摘下口罩对我露出一个笑容。

那一刻无比漫长。

然后托马斯重新戴上口罩走了，走向我年幼时职业生涯开始的地方——巴塞罗那。  
他明白我的意思却没给我任何答复，我想他已经足够尊重我了。

**Chapter 08**

后来的几年，我开始不断伤病，养伤的日子变得越来越多，正像每一个职业生涯末年的运动员该有的那样。  
我的闲暇时间不是用来留意托马斯的动态就是看书。托马斯的消息基本和我差不多，总是与伤病有关。家里的阳台还是老样子，两把躺椅，一把上面躺着落灰的《美丽的运动》，另一把上躺着我。

我像当初的托马斯走罗宾的路一样，感受着身为一个队长却在替补席和医务室度过几乎整个赛季的无奈。有时我希望托马斯能在巴塞罗那的训练场上想到我，哪怕一瞬间的分神也好，但我也知道那不过是我的臆想。因为每一年的圣诞，我都会给托马斯发短信，却从未收到回复，就连礼貌性的回信都没有。

后来的某天，罗宾官宣去了费内巴切。  
再后来的某天，我退役了。

可气的是我要去曼城那天，哈维明明有空却不来送我！他说已经找好朋友帮我提行李了。  
哼！除了杰拉德还能有谁？！

门铃响起，我开完门直接问道：“怎么，你现在兼职当哈维的保姆了？”接着我傻了。  
“可我接到的消息是来给你当一夏天的保姆啊！”托马斯一边笑一边继续，“超过夏天就不行了，因为之后我要去罗马，记得保密。”

我还没来得及思考更多，便被比利时人抱个满怀。  
托马斯熟悉的声线凑到我耳边低语，“米克尔，我托马斯·维尔马伦拥有米克尔·阿尔特塔！我将不受任何俱乐部合约的限制，拥有你直到你拒绝续约。”  
那一刻我脑子里想的只有：看来队长队副常见逻辑的普适性还是很高的。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 要彩蛋吗？我手动拼了几张图。顺便在末尾贴个小段子。
> 
> [**点这里看图**](http://imglf1.nosdn.127.net/img/UHpjWXA4UkhRNGUxTW41OEVkNzhJOGdINlZPeklWeFlWRW5CVUxOT3pHZFNOcDFKZURaVDdBPT0.jpg?=imageView&thumbnail=500x0&quality=96&stripmeta=0&type=jpg%7Cwatermark&type=2)
> 
> **_关于V5打K6那段是我以前写过的一个M4K6小段子（算是默特萨克主视角）：_ **
> 
> 那年冬天全队组织滑雪，地点定在伦敦郊区的一个滑雪场。
> 
> 他本来不想来的。波多尔斯基硬是把他拉来，说就算不能滑，缩在屋里煮泡面打牌也好。
> 
> 他想见他，已经整整两个月了。最后在电话里，他嗯了一声表示同意。
> 
> 然后现在，他情愿一周前不要答应。
> 
> 拖着受伤的腿，将毯子丢在路旁。这么做挺不道德的，但他此刻没心情想这些了。
> 
> 科斯切尔尼亲吻维尔马伦的画面像一把带着无数倒钩的尖刀戳中他的心脏，现实正一点一点往外拔，每一寸都会带起一段痛苦的回忆。
> 
> 劳伦特哪里还需要什么毯子呢，他都得到心爱的人了。
> 
> 他伸出指尖，不争气地摩挲着自己发抖的嘴唇，干裂而冰冷。
> 
> 他想他永远也不知道那是什么样的感觉了。
> 
> 波多尔斯基顺着脚印跑往山顶。昏暗的路灯下，他见到失魂落魄一瘸一拐的默特萨克，正在山腰处往他这边来。
> 
> “佩尔！你怎么了？”
> 
> “告诉我！你看见什么了？！”
> 
> 然后波多尔斯基从未想象过的一幕发生了，默特萨克跪倒在他怀里。虽然对方压抑着，但他依然能感觉到那些温热的泪水，染湿自己肚子附近的衣服。他不再逼问，反倒是揉了揉默特萨克的头，那些金色的毛发早已在几月前便已丧失了它们原有的光彩。
> 
> “你个疯子，穿这么少还敢跑这么远。”
> 
> “快起来！你的腿不能就这么跪着，难道你以后都不想踢球了吗？”
> 
> 然后他听见默特萨克哑着嗓子说：
> 
> “卢卡斯……他们……”
> 
> “他们？”
> 
> “他们在一起了……”
> 
> 虽然波多尔斯基很想问：你确定？但眼前的场景很难让他不去相信这是真的。
> 
> “佩尔，我们回去好吗？”
> 
> “嗯，我们回德国，回不来梅，回家……”
> 
> 波多尔斯基探了一下默特萨克的额头，滚烫。
> 
> 该死的……他只好打电话给法比安斯基，叫他来帮忙一起把默特萨克弄回去。
> 
> 雪下的越发大了，狂风吹过，所有的脚印都被覆盖上，就像它们从未出现过。 
> 
> **_想了想，补个后续吧。_ **
> 
> 在默特萨克被人们弄下山期间，山顶的科斯切尔尼捂着脸怔怔地看着维尔马伦。
> 
> 虽然深冬，脸上却热辣的疼。 
> 
> “科斯切尔尼，我希望这一巴掌能打醒你。我心里的人不是你。”
> 
> “范佩西。我知道。” 
> 
> “你瞧瞧你，现在成了什么样子？难看死了！” 
> 
> 科斯切尔尼忍着泪水看维尔马伦反复擦着嘴，甩手离开了自己。 
> 
> 是啊……从什么时候开始，竟然活得如此狼狈了。


End file.
